


Disasterology (re-writting some chapters)

by pineaple



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Background Relationships, FC Barcelona, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineaple/pseuds/pineaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disasterology is the art of creating something just to destroy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [savaged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/savaged/gifts).



> I had this idea a while ago and I thought it was good enough to be published so I really hope you like it :)

They were everything they needed. Their relationship had grown to become something that resembled to a symbiosis, not being able to live without the other created something so beautiful and perfect that could be easily envied by others, it just surprised them that something so splendiferous and strikingly stunning could make them that miserable. A relationship that made them so measly was worth destroying, they were sure of it.

Lionel thought he could stand it, he could get over of almost everything, but he could not get over him. The cheats, the injuries, the way everything played out should have warned him that he could never be without Cristiano.

The knock on the door became more persistent as the minutes passed and Cristiano didn't get any answers.

_< < I know you're in there Lionel, open the door for fucks sake>> _

The curtain on the window that was at the left side of the door moved and revealed a pair of eyes. The door opened at last; slowly and unsure of what he was doing, Lionel let Cristiano pushed the door and storm into the house as he owned it.

''What took you so long?'' Not thinking of his moves he went over to fetch something for the older man to drink.

''Answer Lionel''.

He was so persistent, so full of himself thinking that he could reweave the world to his needs. He missed this. He missed the way he would do the impossible for him.

\------------------------

_''I'm fine Cristiano, I already told you'' Lionel was lying on his bed, phone pressed on his ear, switching the channels until he found something that looked promising and entertaining as he tried to convince his boyfriend that he was alright, it was just a slight injured on his left tight._

_''You're injured, there must be something I can do for you''_

_''I'm fine, now get some rest, you need it after that awful match you just had''_

_''Oh shut up, would you?''_

_Cristiano's laugh echoed through the phone as he hung up, leaving him in and unknown silence only filled by the shitty program._

_''Wake up little man''_

_Cristiano's hot breath ran through the back of Lio's neck sending him shivers._

_''I brought you something''_

_''I told you I was fine, I don't need anything Cris'' His voice was sore from sleeping as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands trying to adjust himself to the light. He sat only to find a basket full of candies that he used to eat back in Argentina._

_''How the hell did you got all of this?''_

_''Magic'' Lionel planted a peck on his lips as he caressed his checks._

_''You're really something else''_

\------------------------

''Are you even listening Lionel?''

Cristiano's fingers were snapping only inches away from his face, bringing him out of his daydream. It seemed so real, like it had just happened, like the man who was standing in front of him had never changed.

''S-sorry'' His voice sounded pathetic compared to Cristiano's, full of a confidence that he would never be able to possess. The older boy eyes scanned every inch of his little body, making him fell embarrassed, but horny at the same time. Lust was something both couldn't control, it filled their bodies with adrenaline and the need of having someone near them, another human body to radiate heat to remind them, that they were alive.

Cristiano just moved closer to Lionel until their foreheads were touching and a hot breath traversed Lionel's face making his lips part in anticipation for him to close the gap between them.

''I knew this was gonna happen if I came here'' The taller body pressed itself harder to Lionel, hurting his back with the counter, not really caring about it. ''You always got nervous... when it started, _oh when it started_ , you were so silent, so... so bashful''

A thumb ran through Lionel's lower lip sending a shiver down his spine at the feeling of the oh so familiar sour taste of his fingertips. ''You'll always be mine, right?'' It slide inside just a little, touching the tip of Lio's tongue. ''In this way of yours, this way of not saying much but caring a lot''.

Tears were burning in the back of Lio's eyes, fighting to get out, to show him what effect he had, to show him how it hurt not to have him by his side. A pressure was lift off, an unfamiliar void filled Lio's chest, having him pressed against him was so familiar, so of them. He missed him.

''We're not getting back together... It won't work, stop thinking about it, it's ruining your game''

He finished his drink, and cleaned the empty glass, Lionel in the same place as he left him. No word left Cristiano's mouth as he left and he knew, Lio knew that he heard him fall into the ground with a loud sob he didn't knew he was so desperately holding.

It was impossible, he thought, they couldn't be like that. No couple was able to destroy themselves being together or apart, only them. That was who they were, how they were meant to be.

 

Cristiano drove away into the night, feeling pathetic. He hit  the steering wheel once, twice, a million times hoping for a miracle to happen, for an idea to fly out of the starry sky above him and into his empty (more like full of Lionel) mind. He wanted  him back, he wanted everything back, the mistakes and the flaws and waking up next to another body. However he knew what would happen, everything they created together was soon to be destroyed by him. By his selfish self and the need of creating chaos.

Still on the floor, Li onel wondered how far Cristiano was, and if there was even a remotely chance that the older man was thinking about him.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Madrid air invaded Cristiano's  nostrils carrying with it the familiar smell of a morning full with regret and confusion. Red lights seemed to be against him, as usual. He was never able of just driving carelessly around the city, there was always a stop and someone from a near car calling out his name  or taking photos until the green light made it's appearance and  he accelerated  like there was no chance of crashing. 

He arrived to his house at last  and let himself fall into the white couch still stained by the orange juice that Jr. spilled the other day. Lionel would have clean it already and would have told Jr. that he ought to be more careful . 

He messed up his hair with a trembling  hand. He had made a mistake by going to Lio's house, they were perfectly fine. They had managed to keep their distance, calls and texts had already turn into something foreign between the two of them, but he couldn't help it. 

It was automatic. The phone getting out of his pocket, almost falling to the ground. His sweaty fingers dialed the  familiar number and he put it near to his ear, almost falling again due to the tremble.

'' What?'' Lionel's voice seemed so distant, like it had been in another universe and was only brought back because of this one call.

''Cristiano please don't... just don't''.  Seconds began to feel like those endless hours and  Lio  was about to hang up. Words and phrases were on Cristiano's mind, floating there in senseless manner, unable to come out.

''Where do I begin Lio ?''

''Begin what? Explaining? Save it for yourself  Cristiano, I'm tired''

''I literally have no words to explain how I miss you'' As the tears burned in the back of his eyes Lionel let out  a loud sigh obviously  burned-out. ''I need you so much''. These time he couldn't stand it, the hurt was too big to ignore it, tears streamed down his eyes onto his cheeks  and staining his lips. Cristiano felt a sudden void on his stomach that made him dizzy.

''You told me not to cry when you were gone... So I'm just telling you the same''

''The feelings are all too overwhelming  Lio ''.

''I-I really don't know what you want me to say Cristiano, I can't help you''.

''Just tell me one thing... Would you let me, even now with all that happened ...  Would you let me lay down next to you, all night ,  making sure you're alright?''

''Never again in my whole life Cristiano you fucked me up so bad, what-'

''I don't  wanna  be here if I can't be with you tonight'' . Silence floated around them making the whole air thicker. Sobs could be heard on the other side of the line.

''Cristiano... please'' 

''please what? please come, please don't ever call again... please what?''

''Goodbye''

The line went off, the phone fell, the orange juice stain was still there and Lionel wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if there is any mistakes, I'll try to fix them as soon as I can :)

''He came, right?'' Piqué asked.

Lio stay silent, messing with his own hands. His voice was somewhere else, somewhere where the memory of Cristiano was still alive.

''He did''.

Piqué sigh, looking out of the large window in front of him. Barcelona was beautiful, every time he looked at the city he fell even more in love.

''He told me it won't work''.

''You being apart or being together?''

''I'm not sure... when he left I-I was crying and then I went to my room and fell asleep and the he called... Gerard he called. After so much time he finally called.''

''What did he said?''

''He didn't know where to begin... and then he missed me, and then he wanted to take care of me'' His mouth felt dry, his tongue felt like sand, it was hard to swallow. Piqué looked at him in disbelief, his friend was confused, he could tell.

''Don't listen to him... Lio he's messing with you again, trust me''

''I'm confused''.

Gerard picked his car keys that he had thrown away the moment he stepped into the house and saw Lio crying his heart out. He was not ready for this, for seeing his friend like this, so clouded by the thought of _the enemy_.

''Get some rest, you need it Lio. I'm going to pick you up tomorrow morning''

He left in silence looking at Lio one more time wondering if it would be alright to leave him alone at night. He won't do anything stupid... right?

 

\----

Neymar was shirtless roaming around his room singing to some Brazilian music. Boredom was his new friend, he didn't now so many people around Barcelona. The city was pretty and people were kind, but no one really that interesting to hang out with.

Well, there was just one person, that person never left his mind. He saw him everyday and he enchanted him every time. His simplicity and kindness made it's way to his heart and softened it.

The phone rang bringing him out of his thoughts. He turn the volume down and look at the ID wondering who would bother to even call him.

''Are you free tonight?'' Lio's voice sounded like music to his ears as he felt like he was being lifted from the ground and entered into a total different world.

''Yeah, why?''

''Would you like to come, maybe have some dinne-''

''I'm coming''.

He hung up not leaving Lio any time to think of his actions, he knew he was hurt, but maybe this was his only chance to get him. He washed his face and changed his clothes and got out of the house to his car in record time.

Driving into Barcelona's night he thought about Lio and if it was wrong. Was he taking advantage of Lio? No. He wasn't, Lio was the one to call him, he was just going to be his friend in a time of need.

The doorstep was gloomy and looked so abandoned, Neymar felt like leaving.

The door opened unexpectedly to reveal Lio's little body wearing nothing but some sweatpants.

Eyes were filled with lust, not even ten seconds passed. Lio's mouth was in Neymar's neck, his hands on the younger man hips bringing him inside, breaking every doubt that he had.


	4. Chapter 4

The locker room went silent the moment Cristiano stepped in. Everyone was looking at him as if they knew what had happened.

_< < Don't be silly, they don't know a damn thing>>_

He let his backpack fell on the bench as he sat to a side of it rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. Iker looked at him and then at the rest of the team motioning them to get out to the pitch.

''You're not okay''

''Tell me something I don't know''

The goalkeeper sat next to him swinging an arm around his broad shoulders.

''Want to tell me?''

''You would kill me Iker''

He shook off his embrace and stood up walking towards the shower.

''Cristiano tell me''

''I think I want him back Iker''

The older man's hands turned into a fist and shoot Cristiano an angry look as he hit the door of a locker. Cristiano just looked at him, he knew this was gonna happen, sometimes it was better if he kept things for himself, even if that meant that his game will be affected.

''I thought we had already solved that problem''

''It's not a problem, I-''

''Of course it is, it ruins your game, and everyone seems distracted when you can't score. Why don't you try something different, huh? I think the Colombian kid likes you''

''James?''

Iker nodded and left the room pointing to his wrists as if he had a watch, it was late, Cristiano knew. He had to get ready.

\----

An unfamiliar body was pressing itself against Lio's chest and some legs were tangled with his. Neymar. Flashbacks of last night came to his mind. Moans filling every corner of the soundless house, the bump of skin against skin on their ears, names leaving their mouths -sometimes names of persons who were not in the room, but as any other mistake, were ignored-. Then a lonely shower interrupted by the Brazilian who seemed to want more and more. A make-out session in the couch as they lacked of the concentration for following the plot of a movie. Maybe a dinner and a drink or two as they moved back to the room looking at each others eyes filled with that need of love but being content only with sex. meaningless sex... for at least one of them.

Lionel's mind was somewhere else, somewhere distant where no sound could reach him.

''Hey!''

Neymar had woke up, he wasn't sure how to react to him, he wasn't a talkative person anyways so he could easily get away with a nod of the head or a simple smile.

''How long have you been awake?''

''For like 15 minutes and at first I thought you were asleep, but... It doesn't matter actually. What were you thinking about?''

''Nothing that truly matters, we should get ready for practice''

''I didn't brought anything for practice''

''Then you should go to your house to fetch everything.''

''Are you kicking me out?''

''No, I'm just telling you to get your stuff, we need to get to work''

''We could just skip practice for today''

''That won't work Neymar''

He pushed him aside and stood up looking for some briefs as Neymar picked his clothes in a hurriedly manner and dressed himself up while he walked downstairs.

The door closed with a loud noise after Neymar left leaving him astonished by the younger man's behavior.

The water washed every part of his body and fell into the bath for then disappear. It took away all the stickiness and ruefulness but not cleaning him properly anyways. There was something bothering him. Something that related to Cristiano. _Every little thing that was related to Cristiano bothered him._

He left with no rush to practice, not even waiting for Gerard. maybe he was better off alone. A rough practice was all that he needed.


	5. Chapter 5

An awkward silence settled in the table as James took a sip from his cup. Sometimes a cup of wine was a necessary thing, but for Cristiano this situation deserved more than three. The younger kid was definitely not what he expected. He lacked of the emotion that youth bring with itself, he was shy but not Lionel shy. His eyes focused most of the time on his lap and Cristiano swear to God that he could felt his fingers tangle on the tablecloth out of nervousness. Even thought Lionel was shy he could portray a confident person everywhere he went. James couldn't, he portrayed the image of a teenage fangirl who gasped for air every time the older man talked. 

''So did you have any plans for after the dinner?'' Cristiano's voice decided to interrupt into the atmosphere of uncertainty. 

''N-not at all'' 

''Then let's get out of this place, I'm really getting tired of the looks they're shooting our way'' 

''Let's go to my place'' A mischievous smirk played on James's lips, maybe a hint like this was the only thing he needed to let his shyness behind. Cristiano stood up not even waiting for the younger boy. This was what he needed, a distraction. A younger someone who could fill the void he felt every time Lionel wasn't around. 

\---- 

They stumbled into the house, hands roaming around every corner and curve of their bodies. Lionel's teeth digging into Neymar's lower lip, leaving some blood behind. The younger man's hands cupped Lio's lower back pulling him closer, pressing their crotches together. 

''I'm sorry for kicking you out'' 

''Never mind, I overreacted'' 

Lionel sucked on Neymar's neck with the intention to leave a hickey there. Low moans floated around them, making them feel as if they were closer. Every time they gasped for air or separate, even if it was for a second, made them desire the other even more. 

\--- 

''Pretty place'' 

''Yeah, I bought it because it has big and open spaces, ideal for when my daughter is around'' James led Cristiano into the open living room where a beautiful tv set was placed. 

''Nice'' 

Cristiano leaned closer making James lean slightly into the back of a couch. The back of his hand caressed the younger man's cheek while his left hand fingers traveled up and down James's arm making goosebumps raise. Cristiano closed the space between them, lips collapsing slightly at first and then their tongues moved in unison discovering every part of their mouths. It turned into one of those heated kisses where teeth collide. Cristiano stripped of James's shirt as his hands moved to his belt and an uncertainty invaded him. 

''This is not right'' 

James let go of him and looked at the ground, clearly ashamed of something he shouldn't. 

''Sorry James, I-I need to leave'' 

Cristiano stormed out of the house and into his car with some tears streaming down his eyes. His lips were swollen and his hands still tingling from the feel of James' body.   
Cristiano needed to get out, this place wasn't for him. 

\---- 

He parked into the familiar house in Barcelona, wanting to open the door with his spare key and just jump into Lionel's embrace, tell him how sorry he was for everything, how much he needed him. He was in a bubble of idealized dreams that was soon pinched by reality. Neymar. He could see him trough Lionel's kitchen picture window, standing there carelessly shirtless, watching at Lio cook something as they laughed. 

Disappointment washed him, he was not his Lio anymore, he had hurt him, he had made some horrible mistakes that the younger one might never forget. He had lost him for what seemed like forever this time. 

\---- 

''Who's that car leaving?'' Neymar took a bite of his toast looking at Lio with a puzzled expression. 

''No one important''


	6. Chapter 6

Cristiano laid on his bed watching the outline on his bed that the unknown guy had left. Nothing he did could fill the void. His phone rang bringing him out of his thoughts.

 ''Hey come down and open the door for me, would you? I've been knocking for like half an hour''

''It's open Iker, come in''

He hung up throwing the phone to the floor and scratching his eyes.

''Didn't your mum taught you to close the door? Someone might get in''

''I really don't care if that happens''

Iker sat on the edge of the bed pushing one of Cristiano's legs to a side causing him to turn around and face him.

''What the heck happened?''

''Well I went out with James and... and it went great, until I kissed him and then regretted it and ran away and went to... I went somewhere''

''Are you kidding me? The kid is fucking hot, why the heck would you regret kissing him''

''Because he's not Lio, that's why''

''You need to forget about him Cristiano, it's not healthy for you''

Cristiano knew that wasn't true, the only person who got hurt every single time they were together was Lio. His pride and ego and of course all of the selfish ways had made Lio regret everything about their relationship and walked out of Cristiano's life. At first he thought it was for the best but then... then, when the unbearable feeling of loneliness and the lack of sleep due to waking up in the middle of the night searching for another body to hold, just then Cristiano knew he wanted Lio back.

''Have you been listening to me for the past 5 minutes?''Iker seemed offended as he stood up waving his hand and silently leaving the house.

He had no energy to get up and actually stayed in bed for a few minutes thinking that, maybe, it wasn't a necessary thing; until his phone rang. The familiar tone echoed in the room filling his mind with lots of images of past events and emotions that he wanted to get back so desperately. He jumped out of the bed and declined the call, not wanting to hear Lionel's voice so early in the morning.

It had always bothered him, Lionel was such an active person in the mornings, always talking and walking around, opening every window of the house as he walked behind him closing them all because someone might be outside waiting for a photo. _''I don't care about the media, why can't the world know how much I love you Cristiano?''._ Lionel's words were engraved on his memory as if he had said them less than a minute ago.

The phone rang again. This time he picked up.

''Why Cristiano? Tell me why''

''I don't know, I-''

''Here it goes, right? I wasn't thinking straight I didn't know what I was doing, and I miss you and you're my sunshine, please Lio forgive me... I'm tired Cristiano, and you know it''

A knot formed in his throat and he could only think of one question.

''Do you love him Lionel?''

''Cristiano don't change the fucking subject, answer why''

''Because I love you, that's why. Now tell me why the hell was he in you-''

The breathing on the other side of the line had ceased to exist, at least on Cristiano's world.

Why did Lionel always knew how everything was going to be? He knew what he had to say and in the exact same order, as if he could read into his mind. And Cristiano thought about it for a minute, if Lionel could read his mind, he would find himself in a complex and sempiternal crossroad in which every turn he took would lead him into a passage or a corner where everything he saw, would be himself and nothing else. Only Lionel was on his mind, there wasn’t space for any other thing.

His knees where pressed against his chest with the cold water collapsing on his back and head, his tears could be confused with drops of water and it made him happy.

\----

The bell rang and Neymar looked, half asleep, to Lionel.

''I'll get it''

His head soon fell to the pillow again as he drifted into sleep once again. Lionel put on a shirt as he walked down the stairs wondering who could be at that time of the night and with that weather.

He opened the door only to see a dripping wet Cristiano.

''What the hell Cristiano?''

''I... I mean, we need to talk''

''Fuck off Cristiano''

He intended to close the door but Cristiano's foot stopped him from doing so.

''Lionel, please''

''I said no''

He said no, but he showed no resistance when Cristiano entered, closing the door behind him.

''This is a mistake, isn't it Lionel? Us apart, you being with him, me trying to forget about you when I obviously can't''

Cristiano's hand met his cheek, taking a step closer to him, tempted to close the space between them.

''Leave...please''

''I love when you beg Lio''

He planted a kiss on Lio's jawline, a wet one, and then looked at him again

''Can I stay?'

' ''Cristiano, for fucks sake leave, this is not right''

He took his chin and brought Lionel closer and closer until their noses touch and he could feel his hot breath running trough his features making his lips open more and more in anticipation.

''Don't Cristiano''

Their lips touched for a brief second, there was no movement, only a slight touch. Lionel leaned closer to press them together with a little more strength and this time Cristiano moved them, slowly and emotionless at first until he could bring himself to impose some love to it.

Cristiano took some distance and looked a the younger boy, still with his eyes closed and his lips a little wet. Some steps started to sound up stairs, mixing with the rain and thunder. Neymar showed up at the living room, half naked and looking impress about his presence there.

''Think about it Lio''

Cristiano left closing the door behind him and staying there for a few seconds until he heard Neymar questioning Lionel about him with a hint of anger on his voice.

Chaos. He loved chaos. He loved seeing Lionel crumble in front of him only to get him back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a while and I apologize but I was with this horrible writers block and it was actually hard to write this chapter, so this explains it's lenght. Anyways hope you enjoy it :) xx

''Bullshit''

''Ney, listen he-''

''Nonsense bullshit Lio''

He tried at least, he tried for more than an hour to explain - _Lie_ \- to Neymar but it was as useless and senseless. He was right, in a shorter way, it was bullshit. Everything in that moment felt wrong; from the way Neymar was frowning to the way Lio kept trying to get close to him, but failing in the end. The air seemed to become thicker and the way it entered into Lio's body was just wrong; It seemed to past trough his lungs but not in a convincing way, in a way which was not oxygenating his body. Neymar looked at him as he covertly gasped for air.

''Do you think I'm stupid Lio?''

He just glanced at him as he blushed. He wasn't stupid. Not at all.

\----

The hot steam from the shower was flooding Cristiano's room, making him sweat and hard to put his clothes on without feeling he was still wet. His complex mind was overthinking abut the events from just an hours ago. The way Lio was impressed for his presence and how his eyes, to a small extent, light up; the way he begged for him to leave that in his mind, Lio was actually craving for his presence and wanted him to stay no matter what; the way their lips brushed against each other and how Lio closed the space making them collide, the way he could move his lips and Lio's moved in unison. He recalled how his heartbeat fastened when he realized Lio wanted the same as him and how startled he was when he realized that the taste in Lio's lips was foreign to him, almost as if it was someone else...And then it hit him, he had been kissing Neymar, probably all night. He was not his Lio anymore, he was more like a stranger that he seldom saw and who with he shared some memories that had gown out of it's lovely and important nature to become random.

Cristiano had said his goodbyes to sleep a while ago now, when he realized that all that he wanted was Lio back. He always thought he could be able to find sleep in the end but there was always this little feeling he could not shake off, something that always told him he couldn't get anything right. He had wished that, when he asked Lio if he could stay he would take him back to his familiar bed. But he was just so disappointed by being back that thinking of Lio actually hurt his head and he knew - more like realized- that he was just a whisper in Lio's mind and yet the Argentinian was screaming in his.

He laid on his bed rubbing his temples as if his headache would magically disappear. There were times when, in moments like this, he just wanted to call Lio to beg him to come back and travel through time in between the sheets; to kiss him where he used to, to make him moan and pull his hair while his name left his mouth every now and then, and then... _oh then_ he would blush uncontrollably and hide his head on the pillow and he would chuckle making him to look at his eyes again.

His phone rang and rang and Cristiano never really bothered on picking up, he recognize the ringtone immediately and his mind started to go on about letting it ring or picking it up.

''You live for this don't you? You're only purpose is to distroy everything right?''

His lips open trying to get an answer for Lio as his hands started sweating making his phone slide slightly from his hand.

''You know, don't even answer... I-I didn't know why I called''

Cristiano hung up not giving a damn if Lio had something else to say.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!

Snow. 

It is just a simple thing, yet it makes  L io  feel as if it was a real Christmas. Maybe it was the way it brought hope upon itself, or more surely was the way it made him feel as if he was in those old movies he used to watch at Christmas as a child and how he dreamed of a white, full of gifts holiday. However snow at Christmas was not common in Barcelona, yet he waited every year for the snow to fall and it never trul y  felt like Christmas without it. 

Lio  placed the bowl full of candy canes on the small table right next to his blue couch. Stockings  and Christmas lights were hanging from the fireplace at the back of the room and the star from the tree was waiting to be placed on the top where it has  always belonged. Boxes were on top of the couch surrounded by wrapping paper, waiting for  Lio  to sit down and cover them with the colorful paper and to tie a ribbon in them . The only thing left was for him to go buy the Christmas cards that needed to be sent immediately since he wasn't able to spend the holiday with his family. 

This was the third  year away from his family at Christmas and it seemed to him that the memories of a family Christmas dinner were abandoning him. All he could recall was how unhappy he had felt at last's year Christmas. 

\-----

_ Cristiano tried to intertwine his long and warm fingers with him but he kept pushing him away. Another fight on Christmas night, he thought.  _

_ Ever since  Lio  had met Cristiano there was always a fight, almost everyday, but there was one that could not be missed; the Christmas fight, sometimes it was just a fight over the phone, something insignificant; but other times, like this one, it was something that could not easily be forgiven  and where tears flooded  everything ... or so  Lio  thought at those times.  _

_ He was walking trough his garden until he reached a bench carefully placed behind some trees so  that  he could sat alone and just think without being interrupted.  Li o  glanced at the sky wondering why snow wouldn't come to make everything better. He was hugging himself as his lips tremb led  and he just wanted to be inside holding Cristiano so that the cold would disappear. _

_ ''You will freeze out here  Lio , I know you want to be alone but Jesus, could you just do it inside?... I don't want you to get sick'' _

_ Cristiano's voice mixed with the birds and the breeze mad e  him shiver and consider his offer  even for a second  and then he remembered just how mad he was at him so he just opt in running to the street and walk down them until he could calm himself. _

_ The Christmas lights lighted up the street floating and flickering to a  nonexistent  rhythm while he wondered why  the hell had  h e  accepted to spent his holidays with Cristiano.  _

_ A hand took place on his shoulder turning him around. Cristiano's eyes were puffy from crying. _

_ ''Let's walk back home  Lio , please... Let's just forget about it''  _

_ The hand slide from  Lio's  shoulder to his hand pulling from it until he started walking back  home  with Cristiano. _

_ As they arrived everything started to feel right again for  Lio , fingers intertwined and the look on Cristiano's ayes were everything he needed. _

_ ''You still haven't told me what you want for Christmas  Cris '' _

_ ''Don't buy me nothing'' _

_ ''But I want to give you a gift'' _

_ ''I already have what I wanted and needed'' _

_ ''And that would be...?'' _

_ Cristiano's hands cupped Lionel's face bringing him closer until their foreheads collapsed and their noses touch. A slight blush appeared on Cristiano's face when he pecked the  smalr  man lips. _

_ ''It's you'' _

\-----

A  christmas  decoration fell from Lionel' hand and broke into a million pieces. He went to the kitchen to get the broom and saw the marshmallows on the table by the fridge, they were Cristiano's  favourites  and he had no idea why he had bought them.

\----

This year Cristiano's name had made it into the naughty list more than a few times, and he just knew it. If Lionel could light up a candle on every mistake he could light up the whole Barcelona city. 

His house lacked of Christmas decoration and it was intended to be like that, he wasn't in the mood for Christmas this year. The bell door rang and he couldn't think of one person that he could be expecting. 

The door revealed a chirpy Sergio carrying boxes and right behind him, Iker carried a big Christmas tree.

''What the fuck are you two doing?''

''Decorating your boring house'' Sergio placed the boxes on his white couch and went to help Iker with the tree.

''I don't like Christmas guys''

''Since when don't you like  Crhistmas ? C'mon you're  gonna  tell me you turned into the  grinch ?''

''I told you this was a bad idea Sergio-''

''You shut up, we're going to give this place some  Chrsitmas  spirit and that's final''

Sergio opened each one of the boxes separating the Christmas decoration into colors while Iker untied the garlands. The tree was pretty big almost the same at Lionel's house that they had bought together last Christmas. 

Christmas lights were hanging all around Cristiano's house by now and the only thing left were the stockings on the fireplace.

''Told you it was a good idea, look at his smile''

Sergio hugged Iker from behind and they locked their gazes together, Cristiano wished of having something like their  love again.

''So are you inviting anyone for Christmas?''

''Not really, you guys want to come?''

''We'll love to, and we're bringing a friend over'' 

''Who?''

A mischievous smirk played on Iker's lips as he dragged Sergio from the living room to the front door. 

''You'll see  Cris ''

they left as soon as they stepped out of the house leaving him with lots of Christmas decoration and gifts to buy.


	9. Chapter 9

Sergio uncorked another bottle of wine, filling everyone's glass. Sweet taste flooded Cristiano's mouth as it made his thoughts fly even more away allowing the dizziness to kick in.

''Are you having a good time?'' Sergio's hot breath washed his ear sending a shiver down his spine.

''The Colombian kid is so fucking starstruck with you, and seems like you love the attention''

There was no doubt that the alcohol and James's stare were making his body react in ways he wouldn't want.

''Shut up''

''I'm sure your briefs are already soaked with precome''. He pushed Sergio away as he laughed for himself comprehending that what he said was the actual thruth. he really tried to join in the conversation Iker was having with James hoping it would distract him from the way his cock was fattening up on his briefs, but he knew it wouldn't work. The path of James' jaw line, his full lips, the way his hair was done, how his biceps stood out from his shirt; Cristiano could see his collarbones as he picture himself nibbling on them as his right hand traveled down his chest to his wonderful abs, stopping there for a minute to just feel him. He could picture James biting his lip in order to suppress an imminent moan because of the way Cristiano would suck on his nipple squeezing his waist; and when the Colombian's fingers would tangle on his hair, messing it he would dig his nails on his sensible skin making him whine and pull from his hair and that, that would make Cristiano smile against his skin and look up to him, just to show him how pleased he was with his reaction.

His briefs soaked even more with the precome... He actually wasn't sure if it was precome anymore.

''Should I bring the champagne? It's almost twelve-'' James accent cut through the silence that filled the room for less than a minute, bringing Cristiano back from his daydream.

''I'll go''

Cristiano stood up desperately trying to cover his hard on as he walked down to the kitchen, he could see from the corner of his eye how Iker leaned in to whisper something to James and he shifted uncomfortable on his seat. Cristiano rested his arms on the kitchen counter trying to calm down, to get rid of the heat that was invading his body, messing his hair and unbuttoning his shirt due to the choking sensation he was feeling.

''Hey-''

Cristiano turned around startled because of James sudden appearance behind him. His cheeks were pink and lips open in anticipation for a word that was not leaving his throat.

''Sorry, I thought-, I mean Iker... He-he told me to help you'' Cristiano took him by the collar of his shirt dragging him closer until their foreheads touch and he could feel James' hot breath washing his body, bringing him into a new level of arousal. He kissed James, hungrily, desperately as if the world was gonna end, teeth colliding, Cristiano's hands roaming freely through the younger boy's body and then stopping in his ass squeezing it and pulling him even more close,r if it was even possible. He could tell James was suppressing moans in the back of his throat just because he didn't want to seem so eager for Cristiano's body, so excited to have the older man on top of him, bringing waves of pleasure upon his whole self.

Some cheering that came from the dining room followed by the sound of glasses crashing into each other made them pull apart.

''Merry Christmas James''

''Merry Christmas Cris''

They took the bottles and four champagne flutes and walked back into the room to a chirpy Sergio talking about opening presents and how much Iker would love his, and how certain he was that he got Cris something he didn't have already, and then for James he said he had got him something to remind him of Colombia; but Cristiano didn't care about the presents or anything else, he just cared about getting into his bed with James in his arms just to fuck him thoroughly.

\---

Five minutes until Christmas. A lonely Christmas.

Lionel was sitting by his fireplace, glass in hand phone next to him waiting for the greetings from Argentina, secretly wondering if Cristiano would call or even text him. Of course he didn't put much faith into the subject because he thought _-knew-_ Cristiano was surely with some friends over in his house maybe a new fuck toy and some bottles of wine already inside of him turning him into the so familiar dizzy Cristiano who wouldn't stop bragging about his goals, and his career and how amazingly lucky he was to have such a pretty boy by his side, and then when nobody saw them he would drag him to a desolate corner and whisper a mix of dirty and romantic things against his skin leaving a path of pecks al over his neck and chest.

The doorbell brought him out from his daydream as he rushed wondering who in earth could be at his doorstep on Christmas eve.

''Surprise'' Neymar's bright smile that seemed to wash him with a sensation of safety and coziness, appeared in front of him.

Lionel wrapped his arms around Neymar's neck kissing his cheeks and messing his hair as if he hadn't saw him for ages; and when he pulled apart, just an inch that allowed them to look into each other eyes, he kissed him, with passion and lust and something he couldn't quite get at the moment but that could be easily mistaken with love. Neymar's eyelashes were tickling his cheeks and his hands were on his waist, squeezing it slightly, and that made Lio want to stay that way forever and to never feel lonely again. They pulled apart, slowly, afraid that if they stopped too suddenly the air surrounding them would suffocate them.

''What are you doing here, I thought you were in Brazil''

''Came back, I couldn't stand leaving you alone''

''Come in, it's almost twelve''

''Hey Lio'' Neymar pulled from his hand not allowing him to go any further into the house. ''you're the best present Santa could have get me''

''I couldn't have asked for something better than you Ney''

\----

Back in Madrid Cristiano was laying shirtless while James took a shower, which he claimed he really needed and, even thought he would have loved to join, he couldn't; a war was raging on his mind trying to figure out whether he should text or call Lionel or just ignore him.

Almost as if miles away the younger man could red his mind, his phone rang. Two unread texts. One form Iker congratulating him for the sex, he couldn't even care less about that anymore. The second one from Lio, just reading it made him smile and feel loved, or maybe not forgotten by the person he knew he cared more about.

Just a merry Christmas was enough for making him want to get Lionel back even more that he did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update, I was kind of unhappy with everything that I tried to write and I still don't believe this is the best I can give but I hope you like it anyways. If there are any mistakes I'm sorry, I'll try to fix it as soon as I can. :)

Everything he had worked for went downhill in a matter of a few weeks and Lionel couldn't understand why, or maybe he did but refused to accept it  
Geri hated him, Andres hated him, in fact the whole team hated him; especially Neymar, the one he had come to care about the most in the whole world hated him. He had spent nights alone in his bed thinking of everything that went wrong since Christmas, enumerating everything he could have done to prevent this, to prevent Neymar to run away from him.

Maybe it all started that time when Cristiano called just before Christmas, or when he had left Neymar alone in the kitchen to get the call in the balcony, but mostly he thought (more like he was sure) it all started when Cristiano asked to meet him and he had said yes.

It all felt wrong since the very beginning, since the yes that scape his mouth, since he felt the smirk on the other side of the line, and then it felt terribly wrong when Neymar had asked what had happened and he avoided the subject. It felt weird to leave the house secretly even though Neymar wasn't there, not to answer his calls, to act distant even if there really wasn't something to hide. That was, he believed, at first when they met only to talk, or to share awkward silences; but then it became more, they met for a second time, their tongues loosening up and talking more eagerly, meeting more frequently, a stare that lasted too long and a touch where there shouldn't have been one. Without noticing they were kissing shyly, touching themselves again, re-discovering all that they had forgot about the other.

They seemed to learn slowly and carefully about the other, they were just like kids learning how to walk. Carefully at first always with that constant sensation of fear, not wanting to hit the ground, always hoping for the best but expecting the worst, mentally preparing themselves for new scars and bruises.

Scars and bruises that never were.

It came as a surprise when they connected in a way they haven't in a long time; they could communicate with their looks already understanding the other, they moved in sync and nostalgia kicked in every time they were together and so they kissed, and touched as if it was alright when they both new there was someone waiting for them at home, craving for their touch.

\----

Neymar knew. He somehow _knew_ that he was loosing Lionel, little by little, wondering what he had done and focusing only in his actions and never understanding fully what he had done. A cold night he spent alone, he cried his eyes out of frustration, he cried for all the things he should have done with Lio, he cried for every little thing he did with him, he cried for everything they would never do together because he was sure it was going to end, sooner or later. In the middle of the chaos he had created he fell asleep, drifting to a world of his own where he could run freely and love who he wanted not fearing about being left. When he wake up he realized something, something indispensable in all this mess. Lionel had never loved him the way he did, he had never been starving for his kisses after a long day, he had never touch him in the caring and loving way he did. At first Neymar taught it was the way he loved, slowly and silently never sharing what happened in his beautiful mind. Neymar loved the way he had of loving him, it was so different to him, he felt as if they were like a ying yang, different but complementing themselves in a deep way; but it was never like that, the deep love caught between them in which both believed was a lie, a cover for Lionel's true feelings and a distraction for Neymar's great necessity of feeling safe and sound from the world around him.

Neymar could have left the things to follow their natural course, let Lionel open up himself in front of him and tell him the truth; but instead he punched the wall, he kicked the bed and threw what he could. Tears ran through his cheeks to his lips and he felt the sour taste of hate.

When he calmed down he just called Dani, he could help. When he picked up, Neymar was unable to articulate the words his minds was willing to let go, to tell him Lionel was a piece of shit and that he hated him and that he had betray him; but he couldn't and as he got more and more frustrated with his own silence he just sobbed, and then Dani understood he had too go to his house as soon as possible.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to The mighty fall by Fall out boy when I wrote this, feel free to listen to it if you want.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xGPAv1Hq2-g

Dani looked at Geri with an apologetic smile and told him he had to leave. He asked why a million times and didn't got an answer. It was not until Dani was in his car that he just simply said ''Neymar needs me''

''If he needs you then he needs me''

Dani didn't make an objection and they drove with a thick silence filling their atmosphere.

\----

When thy got there Neymar was asleep in his couch surrounded by broken things and lost of tissues, they woke him up and made him take a bath. They made him sit on a couch and then explain.

When he had finished Geri felt it was his time to explain, so he told the Brazilian guys a story, not short but not very long, full of love, hate, pain, tears, sex and football. He told them how Cristiano and Lio fell in love, how there was an inexplicable connection between them, they were made for each other and how there was a time when they had squeeze every drop of love they had and only chemicals and their competitive instinct had made them stay together for a little longer.

When he had nothing left to say he comprehended that he had just told the story of how the mighty have fallen in love, a story that was a secret to a lot of people. And to his surprise, he felt relief washing him.

\----

Lionel was ending this, he could not make this work any longer. He had sleepless nights due to the horrible nightmares about Neymar finding out, about loosing him.

He saw Cristiano sitting in the usual place, smiling like a fool, a happy fool, believing they could last, believing he was getting Lionel back.

Lionel sat in front of him and ordered a coffee, Cristiano knew something was up, Lionel wasn't usually this restrained with him.

''We should have left this love in the gutter where we found it''

''Why are you saying this now?''

''Because it's true Cris''

''Lio, please stop this. Are you doing this because of the other kid? You told me you had no feelings for him''

''Your crooked love, your ways... Everything about you it's _killing me_ ''

Lio drank his coffee in silence, Cristiano's eyes were fixed on him, counting every little detail that he loved about Lionel's face and wondered if Lionel had ever done something like that.

''Don't leave me again''

''Cris, I-''

''No, Lio, listen. You and I are something different, you know it, I know I, everyone who knows about us, knows. Think about it, think about us''

A long silence occupied the space that was left after Cristiano's words until Lionel looked at him, really looked at him as if he was looking for an excuse, something that he could say to oppose to his request.

''Promise me Lio, that you will think about us, that this is going to be like a break, that you will try to make us work like I am''

Cristiano stood up and went to Lionel's side, looking at the exit of the shop, putting a hand in Lio's shoulder.

''I promise''

Cristiano left and Lio just existed there in a shy way, thinking about Cris, about Neymar, about the team and how his life had become a lot lonelier when he met Cris. Because two is a whole lot lonelier than one.


End file.
